Soul Mates
by FawkesRising
Summary: Peter lives in a black and white universe where the only way to see colours is to meet your soul mate. With everyone he knows pairing off, Parker feels like he's being left behind. Wade Wilson had everything. He had a home. He had a soul mate. He had a kid on the way. Everything he had was snatched away from him when his one true soul mate, Vanessa died. Can love strike twice?
1. Brown

This is a story inspired by an Insta post I saw by soldmysoultomarvel. Peter lives in a black and white world where the only way to see colours is by meeting your soul mate.

Peter is 21 and Wade is 27 in this story.

**BROWN**

Peter always wondered about colours. His dads tried to downplay their beauty so he didn't obsess over them quite as much but he'd made Aunt Natasha tell him all about them and they sounded fantastic.

See the kicker was you could only see colours if you met your one, true soul mate. In a world of billions of people, Peter wasn't very optimistic about his chances. That didn't stop him from being curious though. He was always fascinated by the associations people formed with colours. He'd once heard Uncle Steve say an odd phrase 'Green with envy'. He was really flabbergasted by that. Did people change colour when experiencing envy? He'd never asked for fear of sounding like a dumbass but it always niggled at the back of his mind. How did people associate colours with emotions? How did they even come up with names for them? Like Purple. Purple sounded so ridiculous, it made him wonder what it looked like. Or Brown. Brown was always just associated with Brown University in his head. Yes, a stupid association he knew but he thought it would fit. He supposed if he ever saw the colour Brown he would feel the same way he had felt getting accepted to Brown University. Grand yet with a little sense of belonging.

Peter sighed. He was getting mopey. He was only home for the a week and he didn't intend to trouble his dads with his pensive musings. Everyone was coming over today to celebrate his return from college and he was thoroughly looking forward to meeting them. He tried to not dwell on the fact that everyone arriving had already found their soul mates. Except for Wanda, of course. He was glad she'd be there to wallow with him. She was five years older than him and in a perverse sort of way, Peter was happy that at least one person in the room could share what he had started to look on as his disability.

He put on a tee and went down to the dining hall.

"Hey, dad. Good morning." He called out nonchalantly to Stephen who turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Pete. Pancakes?"

"Sure."

Stephen could tell something was wrong just by looking at Peter. The kid didn't have the same bounce in his step.

"You okay, Pete? Something on your mind?"

"Just…" Peter half-heartedly tore his pancake, playing with it. "Brown, I guess?"

"What happened at college?" Stephen asked misreading the situation.

"Not Brown. Just brown…like the colour." Peter peered cautiously at Stephen to gauge his reaction.

It took all of Strange's willpower to not scoop his baby up and tell him everything would be all right. That wasn't what Peter was looking for. He was a grown boy now and deserved to be treated as such.

Picking up his on plate of food Stephen sat across from Peter and continued "What about brown?"

"Just what it looks like I suppose. When are Clint and Aunt Natasha coming over?"

If Stephen found the abrupt change of topic odd, he didn't mention it.

"I told them to come by noon. Plenty of time for your Dad to wake up."

Peter snorted "Late night dad?"

"Very. Tony was working all night…on the couch."

"Ah! Gotcha. Trouble in paradise?"

"Tony _is_ the trouble in paradise. He refuses to grow past the age of 10."

Peter laughed "But you love him anyways."

"But I love him anyways and so will you, Peter. There is someone out there who is just the right fit for you and you will find him. You _will_ see all the colours there are to see out there."

"You sound so sure." Peter's chest felt heavy but he refused to break down in front of dad. He lowered his head to hide his fears and doubts.

"I _am_ sure. I've seen every kind of magic there is out there, Pete but till today nothing I've found compares to first holding you in my arms. You're my marvel and if I have to scrounge every galaxy to hunt down your soul mate myself, I will."

Peter smiled a little "Thanks, Dad."

"Mm-hmm. So how's college? You met any interesting people this year?"

"There's a Yale transfer, Ned. He seems pretty ok. And of course, there's MJ."

"Where is MJ these days? It was impossible to separate the two of you last year but I haven't seen her around much for a while."

"Yeah." Peter scrunched up his face. "She met her soul mate."

"Oh."

Stephen was wondering how to react to that when Tony walked in mussing up Peter's hair.

"Hey, kid! You blow up the Uni yet?"

"You're already in trouble Stark. I wouldn't push it." Tony always managed to get on the last nerve of Strange.

"Oooooh. I'm scared!" Tony mimes fainting, all the while stealing a bite from Peter's plate.

Despite everything, Peter could feel his mood lifting. He was home. He was loved. The soul mate could have another day.


	2. Yellow

**YELLOW**

_I came along_  
_I wrote a song for you_  
_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called "Yellow"_

_-Coldplay_

* * *

Wade had known colors for a long time. Yellow was a color that was forever etched in his memory. He could picture clearly, the yellow summer dress Vanessa had worn for their first date or the sunflower she wore in her hair when she walked down the aisle, traditions be damned. Or the Coldplay song Yellow that she requested to be played for their first dance. It wasn't just a color but a fleeting memory, one he was holding onto for dear life.

Sunflowers. Wade smiled as he put the bouquet by the grave. They were such Vanessa flowers. Bright and cheery, bringing life to even the most inane aspects of life. He had always felt like he was coming apart at the seams before her, before she walked in with her million watt smile and stitched all his unhinged pieces back together.

Even now, when he could see them no longer, the flowers shone sunny and bright yellow to him. He occasionally wondered if his wife was bored of the constant sunflowers on her grave. Maybe she wanted a little change. Maybe he should bring in lilies next time. And visit on a Monday instead of Sunday. It wasn't like he was doing anything else. She always did love his spontaneity.

The problem was that he wasn't ready to let go of this routine yet. Of finding solace in bringing his wife's favorite flowers to her resting place on her favorite day. It made him feel closer to Vanessa.

He sighed, brushing the dirt off his jeans as he stood up to go.

"I hope you like the flowers Nessie. Don't fuck too many Greek gods before I get there. I'll see you Sunday baby."

He kissed the gravestone before walking back to his car. Well, stolen car but let's not get into technicalities. He sat in the driver's seat, hands gripping the steering wheel, with nowhere to go. He considered calling up Weasel and getting up to some shit that might get his head blown off cause yeah, that helps. Before he could, his phone rang. Wade looked at the number in surprise. It was Yukio, the teenage bubblegum Barbie.

"Hi Wade!"

Of course, she was drunk. That or just super hyper. Wade had learned that there wasn't much difference between the two when it came to Yukio.

"Hi Yukio, don't you have an angry she-man to please or something?"

"Don't be mean! I called to ask you to come with us to my friend's dinner party."

"Well that's nice of you, Yukio but I'm just going to ice cream and unicorn the day away."

"It's a real nice party! It's at Tony Stark's…"

"Bye Yukio!"

"Bye Wade!"

Wade turned on the car and put his foot on the accelerator.

"Here's to you baby." He grinned as he drove the car off a cliff at full speed.

* * *

"Son of a shit biscuit! That hurts!" Wade cursed as he came to his senses. He looked around him. He was deep in the valley, the car was totaled, his body was a mess and he had no way up but a long ass hike.

"Fuck my life." Wade muttered as he adjusted his leg back on and got to walking.

After four long hours of hiking, a carjacking and a bullet to the chest by the car owner, who now lay dead with his gun shoved down his throat, Wade finally collapsed on the ragtag sofa of his home. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep before the memories assaulted him. They came anyway.

Vanessa's laughter from the kitchen, the late-night order-ins after several failed attempts of cooking, talking endlessly till daybreak, and always…the baby.

Wade could feel the anger and helplessness well up in him as he remembered the arbitrary bullet that took his family away from him. Not just his wife but his child, his own flesh and blood. In all his life, he'd never imagined he'd be the guy looking forward to changing diapers and sleepless nights. Now all he had left was a half-painted nursery that he never entered and a house that constantly smelled like death. To be fair though, that might just be everything in the house rotting away.

Wade opened his eyes and a tear escaped his eye before he got up and called Yukio.

"Hi Wade!" She answered on the first ring.

Wade wished she hadn't been so quick to answer.

"Hi Yukio."

"When should we pick you up?"

"What?"

"You're coming with us, right? That's why you called?"

"Uh...yeah. yes." He sighed. "I guess I am. Is it like a formal thing? Do I need a bow tie on my ass?"

"Bye Wade!"

"Bye Yukio."

Wade shuffled over to look for something to wear. He picked out a crumpled brown shirt and shrugged.

"Good enough."


	3. Colors

**COLORS**

_Shinin' through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_

_-Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

Despite his misgivings earlier, Peter was starting to enjoy being in the company of the eccentric group he had started to see as his family. He was genuinely fond of every single person in this room and each one of them had helped him grow into the man he was today.

As Peter looked around, he noticed that one person did not look as happy as the occasion merited. He walked around to the back where Wanda was lurking. Peter came and sat by her side, waiting for her to start the conversation.

Wanda was like that, she preferred silence over meaningless pleasantries. She was staring straight ahead, beer in hand, when she finally spoke

"I was just wondering…what if?"

That was also very like Wanda. She would often speak in fragments, speaking out the wisps of thoughts as they came to her, disjointed and incomprehensible.

"Wondering what?" he asked

"What happens to the rest of us, Pete? The ones who never find their soul mates?"

Peter sighed. Of course, it chased him down. The one thing he was trying not to get too focused on had to be what was troubling Wanda. It was rare for her to fixate upon the subject on soul mates. She was usually the first one debasing the one true love theory. So, he knew he had to help her in what little way he could.

"I don't know, Wan. We just go through life the best we can, I suppose. It's a coin flip. Half of us pick the winning side, half of us live with the fact that there was nothing they could have done to influence their fates."

"But what if we find someone else along the way? Are we to deny ourselves in the hope that someday, we'll run into a stranger and all the greys will turn to color?"

Peter smiled. "Wanda Maximoff! Is this your roundabout way of telling me you _like_ somebody?"

"It's my roundabout way of telling you that someone asked me on a date and I'm wondering what to say."

"Well, go on then. Tell me more about this mystery man of yours."

"It's hardly a mystery if I'm telling you all about it, Pete. His name's Victor Shade. I met him at college. We have a class together. He asked me out yesterday and I said I need time to think because…you know…" Her eyes strayed to the paired up couples in the room.

Peter understood exactly what she meant. Dating anyone except your soul mate carried a certain stigma and people who choose to take that option were looked down upon. It would be a very unconventional move and he understood Wanda's hesitation. She didn't want to upset the order of things.

"I say go for it. Keep it on the DL and enjoy your time together."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You _would_ say that."

Peter grinned. "Isn't that why you asked? You would've talked to Aunt Nat or Uncle Steve if you wanted the 'just hold on for true love to come around' speech."

"Maybe." She sighed. "He's so cute though! Why couldn't _he_ just be my true love? Why do I still have to live in a world of grey even though I'm so close to something like love?"

"Life's not simple, Wan. You know what it is, though? Short. Go on the date. If you find your true love tomorrow, he'll understand."

She nodded, coming around to the idea. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I will."

Peter smiled and started to walk off when Wanda asked him from behind

"What about _you_, though? Are you going to wait around forever?"

Peter shrugged and smiled ruefully.

"You know what? I think I just might. Nobody catches my eye anymore."

Wanda sighed. "I hope you find them soon."

A little shiver of anticipation went down his spine as he imagined _that_ scenario. Mixed with a pint of apprehension.

"Me too Wan. Me too."

He walked off to join other conversations. Conversations that would hopefully not be as taxing as this one. He was about to go join Uncle Steve and Bucky when the bell rang. Peter's spidey sense went haywire. He was instantly on guard, looking for sources of danger. Nothing happened except the bell ringing again, a bit more insistently.

Peter stepped towards the door with trepidation. He motioned Strange to wait as his dad was going towards the door.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

"It's the spider-sense tingle thing. Something's about to happen. I'll get the door."

The short conversation had brought the whole room to a standstill and the stance shifted ever so slightly from relaxed to battle-ready.

Peter opened the door cautiously. He huffed in surprise, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Yukio?" he asked, genuinely confused. Was she about to shapeshift? What was going on? His spider-sense was still tingling alarmingly, so there had to be something big going on.

"Hi, Peter." Yukio skipped and extended her hand to a very surprised Dr. Strange. "Hello, I'm Yukio. You must be Stephen. Peter's told me so much about you."

"It's nice meeting you too." Stephen said shaking her hand and looking over her head at Peter, who shrugged, clueless.

Peter was about to chalk his reaction up to imagination when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Yukio had not come alone. He whipped up his head to see a girl with short hair coming in the door and behind her…

Peter's breath hitched. He could see the sleeve of a shirt that wasn't just grey anymore. It had a color. A color he couldn't quite put a name to but a color that he knew he would remember forever.

His eyes darted to the face. The man wearing the shirt was just as frozen as Peter. He seemed to have forgotten where he was and was staring at Peter openly. Peter stared too. His eyes locked with the stranger. Hazel on Blue, though he didn't know the colors quite yet. His face was a mess, Peter noticed with trepidation. It looked like he had suffered several bouts of chickenpox all at once. A definite case of a face only a mother could love. Yet, it didn't repulse Peter as it should have. He was, at last, looking at the face of his soul mate. That is, until, the soul mate dropped the gift he'd been holding and bolted away from the house as if he'd been stung.

Tony and Stephen, who'd noticed the entire exchange with worried eyes came up to Peter.

"You all right, Pete?" Tony asked gently.

"I…I think I am. I see them now." Peter answered, dazed.

"You see what, son? Do you need to sit down?" Stephen was worried about the stunned expression on his son's face and his lack of coherent responses.

"Colors. I see the colors." Peter looked up to smile at his fathers. "I think I just met my soul mate."

* * *

A/N: Please **Read** & **Review**.

A/N: I'm thinking o doing a Wanda Maximoff/ Victor Shade spinoff called **Wanda's choice**. Do you think you'll be interested in reading that? Tell me in the **Reviews**.


End file.
